The invention relates to headsets. In particular, the invention relates to headbands for reversible mounting of headsets.
So-called headsets are used in a variety of situations for allowing audio communication between a person and a communications network, for example. In a typical situation, a person wears a headset including a microphone and a transducer, which headset is connected to a telephone network. The person is then able to make telephone calls and answer incoming calls without having to hold a traditional telephone receiver. The person can use both hands for taking notes, accessing a computer keyboard, etc.
The traditional headset consists essentially of a headband supported over the wearer""s head, at least one transducer adjacent the wearer""s ear, and a microphone. The microphone is typically suspended at the end of a boom which extends from the part of the headset which comprised the transducer, or from the headband.
More recent developments in the area of headsets have brought forward a category of headsets which are suspended from the wearer""s ear, without a headband being positioned over the wearer""s head. Some of these headsets have a suspension element that is curved to essentially match some part of the wearer""s ear. The suspension element is a part of, or attached to, the main headset element. The main headset element typically comprises the transducer and microphone as well as circuitry, etc. Another part of the headset, typically the sound-producing transducer, will be positioned abutting substantially near the wearer""s ear, to facilitate good audio perception while using the headset. Other examples of headsets utilize a form-fitted element which substantially conforms to the shape of the opening of the ear canal, whereby it holds the headset in a correct working position.
However, there are disadvantages associated with the latter kinds of headsets, which do not use a headband. Generally, they are less securely mounted on the wearer""s head than headsets having a headband. The consequence is that the wearer may inadvertently drop the headset, for example while making an agitated motion with the head, as well as when the headset bumps into a fixed object, or when the cord becomes entangled. Typically, the headset will then fall off, which is of course a most disturbing experience, particularly if it happens while the wearer is engaged in a conversation communicated through the headset. Furthermore, there is a risk that the headset, which includes sensitive electronic equipment, will be damaged or destroyed if it falls from an elevated position on a wearer""s head onto the floor. Thus, it can be seen that there is a need for a headband for headsets, whereby a headset can be mounted onto the headband for increased security and accuracy in operation.
Another disadvantage with some existing headsets is that they are adapted for use on only one side of the wearer""s head. For example, a headset may be configured such that it will only fit over or on the wearer""s right ear with the microphone of the headset extending toward the wearer""s right cheek or chin. Extended use of a headset on one side of the head, without the option of switching to the other side, might lead to distress, frustration and irritation due to the prolonged unadjustable exposure. Furthermore, in some situations the wearer""s working position will dictate that a headset should be worn on one particular side of the head. For example, in customer service positions the wearer of the headset may be required to communicate with customers directly, as well as electronically through the headset. It may then be desirable for the wearer to use the headset on the side of the head which generally faces away from a physically present customer, such that the person-to-person communication is not affected by the presence of the headset.
Therefore, it may be desirable that a headset designed for use without a headband, can also be used with a headband when so is preferred. Thus, it can be seen that there is a need for a headband which provides reversible mounting of a headset, whereby the headset can be used on either side of the wearer""s head.
The present invention relates generally to headsets, and in particular to headbands which are capable of reversibly mounting the headset for use on either side of the head.
A headband for headsets, comprising a member capable of being positioned on a wearer""s head. The member is provided with a fitting for a headset, comprising a plurality of holding members. The plurality of holding members enclose a cavity configured to receive a part of the headset, wherein the headset can be releasably mounted to the fitting by the holding members such that the headband can be worn with the headset on either side of the wearer""s head. The holding members may have a tab at their ends facing radially toward the cavity.
One holding member may be positioned substantially opposite from where the fitting is attached to the headband. Two adjacent holding members are spaced apart to allow the headset to extend therebetween. The two adjacent holding members may be spaced apart to allow the headset to be adjustably situated therebetween.
A headband for headsets comprising at least first and second sections capable of being positioned on a wearer""s head. The sections are adjustably connected to each other for adjusting the headband to the wearer""s head. The headband further comprises a fitting for a headset on the first section and a head support on the second section. The fitting is mounted to the first section by a rotation coupling. The head support comprises an extended member rotatably mounted in a direction transversal to the second section. The fitting comprises a substantially circular open casing with three tabs positioned around the casing. The tabs partially cover the casing, wherein a headset can be adjustably mounted inside the casing and held in place by the tabs. One tab is positioned opposite to the rotation coupling, allowing the headset to be mounted in the fitting two such that the headband can be worn with the headset on either side of the wearer""s head.
A headset-carrier comprising a headband capable of supporting a headset adjacent to a wearer""s head. The headset-carrier further comprises means for reversibly mounting the headset to the headband, wherein the headset carrier can be used on either side of the wearer""s head.
These and various other advantages and features of novelty which characterize the present invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed hereto and forming a part hereof. However, for a better understanding of the present invention, its advantages, and other objects obtained by its use, reference should be made to the drawings which form a further part hereof, and to the accompanying descriptive matter, in which preferred embodiments of the present invention are illustrated and described.